1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a motorcycle navigation device capable of displaying a destination, the current vehicle position or the like.
2. Related Background Art
There is a navigation device mounted on an instrument panel applied to practical use as a motorcycle navigation device.
The practical motorcycle navigation device has been sufficient for practical applications only if it is mounted within a driver's visible range.
There is a known motorcycle navigation device in which a monitor screen (a navigation display section) and operating switches (an operating section) are housed integrally and mounted on an instrument panel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-95276 (pp. 5 and 6, FIGS. 5 and 6).
Referring to FIG. 15, there is shown a diagram for explaining the arrangement of a conventional motorcycle navigation device, showing a motorcycle 320 with handlebars 322 attached to a vehicle body 321 so as to be free to steer, a wind screen 323 provided in front of the handlebars 322, and a navigation device 325 disposed in the center of the portion behind the handlebars 322.
Referring to FIG. 16, there is shown a diagram for explaining a basic configuration of the conventional motorcycle navigation device, showing the motorcycle navigation device 325 with a monitor screen (a navigation display section) 327 provided in a housing 326, operating switches (an operating section) 328 provided in the housing 326, and a cover 329 attached to the housing 326 so as to be free to open or close in order to cover the monitor screen 327 and the operating switches 328.
The motorcycle navigation device 325 is disposed in the center of the portion behind the handlebars 322 as shown in FIG. 15 and is operated using the operating switches 328 in the housing 326. When the driver operates the navigation device 325 during driving, however, the convenience would be enhanced if the driver could operate it without changing the driving position.
Furthermore, in the motorcycle navigation device 325, the monitor screen 327 and the operating switches 328 are placed integrally in the housing 326 as shown in FIG. 16, which leads to an increase in size of the navigation device 325 and has caused such a problem that it is difficult to mount the navigation device 325 onto the vehicle body 321.
Thus, it is desired to provide a motorcycle navigation device that can be operated in a comfortable position during driving and that can be easily mounted on the motorcycle.